Point Zero
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The Zero System has reawakened and is in the hands of the enemy and none knew the system could effect those predisposed to it...
1. The System

I'm insane, what can I say? Here I go, starting another fic which will (hopefully) be short-lived or not…! Muahah! Okay, yeah. Since Memory has been completed I have been adding more stuff to my CPU and crap. Okay, introductions are boring, everyone knows that unless their totally wicked or insane or something. If my fics that I speak of aren't premeiring for a while, don't kill me. I am going to try another writing style here so no worries! Wow, I gotta stop ramblin'. Damn habits die hard whenever I have caffeine in my system. Gr….

Red Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm such a depraved child. (sigh)

About story: I'm insane and like to write so this may be switching between genre's due to many mood swings. Happy, angst, or action. Yeah, that's my life .

Okay, here's the precious story that I don't speak so highly of:

Point Zero by Lost-Remembrance (RT) 

The war was over and the Preventer's organization was doing quite well for itself, good funding from the UESN and stopping many "fires" as the agents called them.

For assurance, the Gundam's had been destroyed along with all evidence of their plans or the destruction that described them in more detail. Of course they would live on in stories and some texts, it was a lesson human's had to remember.

Everything was back to normal, a few uprisings but that was about it. Peace felt great for the first time in a while. Human's didn't go around pointing fingers at the colonies or earth. Finally, people looked like just people. No colonists or earthlings.

Just people.

Well, not all people. There were soldier's too and then there were the Gundam pilots.

One pilot, Heero Yuy to be exact, was somewhat confused over how life had turned out for him. After all, despite his skill he always imagined himself dying in the battlefield like so many others. Maybe the little saying Duo Maxwell, another pilot, had always said had truth about Gundam pilots never dying.

Heero shook the slightly amusing thought from his skull, he had better things to concentrate on and besides, everything dies in the end. Some just live shortly longer than others. There was a novel once from before the colonies were built, that quoted something about peace. It was wise but to say something like that might encourage terrorists. It quoted; 'there is no such thing as peace. Peace is merely a time to train more troops to prepare for war.' Wise but dangerous.

Heero blinked his prussian eyes and then sighed heavily as he let his form relax into the slightly plush chair. His stiff posture sometimes got the best of him and today was one of those days. He didn't show it, but something deep down inside of him was warning him of something, something that might change everything.

He quickly shook the feeling off and grabbed the Preventer's jacket that was slung over the chair and got to his feet, all moments of weakness now forgotten. He stretched slightly, enjoying the slight bit of time he had to himself before getting back to the Vice Foreign Minister.

The Minister was a teenager, his age surprise as it may be. A pacifist too, quite the opposite to the "perfect soldier". She had long locks that shone like honey and were at times braided in the familiar style that she had done since he first saw her a year ago. She also had aquamarine eyes that complimented her angelic face and her shiny hair.

He was sixteen and one of the top agents and current bodyguard to Relena Peacecraft or Darlain, the Vice Foreign Minister. She had abandoned the name Peacecraft after she became Vice Foreign Minister again, not wanting to live up to the famous Peacecraft legend or something of the sort he assumed.

He walked out the door and some lesser agents in the lower ranks spotted his authority and scuttled quickly out of the way. Heero didn't even spare a second glance at one slightly cowering figure next to the water tank. He just walked by as if nothing was wrong.

"Heero." Another teenager said quietly, one piercing eye watching the brunet haired pilot. The teenager nodded in response to the greeting. Words weren't needed in the friendship that the two quiet men held for one another. People had grown used to their silent assurance and presence.

"Heero!" A cheery voice said an Heero nodded at the voice of a blonde boy with baby blue eyes who grinned back. He was wearing a suit to fit the occasion. He turned and looked at Relena as he walked over to her, being her bodyguard and all.

Today for the next meeting, she wore a business suit that complimented her body and the skirt came down a little higher than her knees. It was a periwinkle color and made her hair shine even more, bringing out the rich colors and the rosy color in her cheeks. She smiled slightly as she nodded in his presence.

"Heero," She greeted. "Thank you for accompanying me to this meeting." She said sweetly and Quatre looked at him gratefully as well to both Trowa and Heero.

"It's no problem." Heero said as he shifted slightly, mentally noting the time and thinking it was about time to leave when something hit him mentally like a hammer to a nail head.

Relena saw his gaze falter slightly before he blinked away all emotions and his eyes reverted back to normal. He scowled slightly and seemed to be berating himself inwardly. 'What's wrong with him?' She questioned inwardly, not daring to ask the soldier if he was all right out loud. He would most certainly say "it's nothing" or something of the sort. That was his typical manner, looking after everyone except himself. 'Almost like me…' she gasped mentally, not knowing where the thought had come from. She shrugged it off and glanced down at her watch slightly, trying to quell her concern for the reckless boy she had found herself infatuated with.

"We should be going," Quatre said, speaking the words that Relena was about to say. Said girl nodded to this and looked back at her bodyguard for the day. The meeting wasn't that important so she couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to take the day off. Sadly, Une insisted unless she had a good reason.

None came to her mind.

After taking a few steps, the same mental assault attacked him and green digits flashed and danced across his vision as he stopped walking.

Relena turned, noting the absence of the stoic teenager she was thinking of and blinked in surprise. Heero was just standing there, eyes unfocused as they seemed to grow dull and lifeless in an instant. She saw his body begin to collapse and rushed forward towards him, concern etched into her and the other two pilots' features.

TBC

Author's note:

Muhahahaha! This is the first chapter and hopefully it will sound better in the later chapters. I hope that y'all liked it and possibly people will review. That would be nice .

'Till next time! Red Tail


	2. Unknown Enemy

Chapter Two:

Elsewhere, on the Mars base was a man around the age of twenty-two or so. He looked up, blue eyes looking into soft eyes of a woman.

"Noin…" He said as he looked at her, mind drifting away from his work.

"Milliardo." She said as her eyes softened as she looked at him with love. "You've been working so hard." She said. "You should take a rest before you wear yourself out." She said as she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

She carried a glass of cold lemonade. She handed it to him and he smiled as he raised it up to his lips. He was about to drink the lemonade when he stopped.

His blue eyes widened and his mouth hung open as the glass dropped from his hand, shattering on the floor and spilling the glass and contents all over.

Noin rushed over, her short purple hair flying around her as she ran up to the man she found herself infatuated with over time.

Blue eyes glazed over and faded as he fell forward, collapsing into the arms of Noin who was sobbing, asking him what was wrong and checking his vitals while not knowing what to do.

"Milliardo!" She screamed as she called for a few attendants and workers to go and fetch a doctor as soon as they could.

"What's wrong with him, Sally?" Relena asked, eyes slightly red from crying. "Is he all right?" She asked, wanting to know that above anything else.

They had brought Heero as fast as they could to the infirmary where Sally was. After handing him over to the skilled doctor, they waited impatiently for news on the soldier.

Sally looked worn out. "To tell the truth," Relena saw the look in Sally's eyes and knew the news wasn't going to be good at all. "He's not in good condition."

"B-But," Relena stumbled slightly when she stared at the doctor. "He wasn't injured or anything…"

"No, he wasn't." Sally said as she looked down at the ground. "He's not internally or physically hurt at all."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Quatre questioned.

"Follow me." She said as she turned around and then walked back to where she had come from. It would be easier to show them than to tell them.

They walked through a door and stopped slightly when they saw Heero.

His eyes were closed and he had an assortment of machines attached to him to record his vitals. He was lying on a bed, not moving and he had wires connected to his head. He looked so peaceful.

Sally walked over to where his brainwaves were being monitored. "Currently," She began. "He's in a psychological coma."

"What?!" Relena and Quatre both shouted.

Relena's form quivered slightly as she took this in, eyes beginning to well with replenished tears once again as she stared at her perfect soldier. "H…" She tried to say. "How did this ha…happen?"

"To put it simply," Sally said, trying to answer her question. "Something is interfering with his brain signals."

Quatre blinked as he bit his lip, trying to concentrate. "Do you think that this may be a side effect of the Zero System?" He asked.

Sally looked at him and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she sighed. "It's not a side effect of the Zero System we're sure of that." She told him calmly though she was extremely concerned about the youth and the effect of this on the others. "Heero was able to use the system perfectly after all he had been through. It's not the side effects."

"You keep saying its not the side effects, then what is it?!" Relena looked angrily with tears in her eyes and hands clenched at her side at the doctor.

"I think it's the Zero System."

"You just said that it wasn't the system!" Relena said with exasperation. She bit her lip, opening her mouth to apologize but Sally got the hint.

"I never said that it wasn't the system." Sally stated calmly, cooling Relena down somewhat with the sound of her voice. "I said it wasn't the side effects."

"Are you suggesting that someone has managed to use the Zero System and effect Heero's brain patterns?" Quatre questioned with tinges of worry editable.

Sally looked down slightly at the soldier lying on the bed. "Yes." She replied softly.

TBC


	3. Utilizing the System

Sorry for the long wait for the update! The next chapter will have Q in it! 'Kay?

**Chapter Three**

"Have they utilized the system yet?" A man questioned, pivoting his chair slightly to face the less superior.

"Yes," The soldier replied, head bowed in respect for the higher authority. "Yuy and Zechs have been effected our superiors have said." The person said calmly.

"Good…" The superior grinned slyly, turning to face into the light to show the face of Nirimu Kanzaki, leader of the rebel forces.

"Mr. Nirimu," A person said, walking out of the shadows and dismissing the minor soldier and turning to face the leader with an air of power radiating. "What will we do about them? Peacecraft will surely be there."

"It'll be too risky taking her, our motives might come into view with that done." Nirimu said, eyes narrowing as he rolled his shoulders as he drew himself deep in thought.

"What about Zechs?"

"We don't have to worry about him. Only that former OZ soldier, Noin was it?" He got a nod from his subordinate. "Yuy will be more of a problem."

"I would assume so." The subordinate said, bowing softly.

"Add more power to the system. Zechs will be in our grasps, he hasn't been witnessed to the system for a long time, Yuy will be different."

"Yes sir," The person bowed, brown hair flashing.

"Since your survival at the Lake Victorian base you've been wanting revenge." The leader said calmly, looking at his top soldier in the eye squarely. "Don't let it cloud you're vision."

"Yes sir!" The soldier said, remembering with a glare the time when Zechs had gotten him kicked out of OZ because of his error in the shipping of the Taurus suits when that Gundam attacked.

"Good," Nirimu grinned with an evil laugh as he looked down in the folders on his desk. He turned and looked out the window, the looming shadows of the Wing Gundam and the Tallgeese.

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary where Heero was being held in, Sally was walking past the room when she stopped.

She walked into the room and bit her lower lip slightly. She looked closer and noticed beads of sweat on the soldier's brow. She leaned in closer and moved back surprised, she saw the peaceful expression long gone.

She looked sideways at the charts and at the monitor reading his heart and the other one reading his brain waves.

"Ugh…" The perfect soldier said through clenched teeth. Sally's eyes widened as he said this and at the readings.

His brain waves were beginning to falter, meaning the system was amplifying its uses on him! "Heero!" She whirled around and tried to push him down as a spasm went through his body.

His eyes were closed and his head was thrown to the side as if someone slapped him. His chest heaved up and down as tremors rocked through his body, signals leading into his brain patterns throwing the monitor offline from the powerful effects.

He took a deep intake of breath in and blank prussian eyes opened suddenly, wide in shock as a final tremor passed through his body. Sally held his body in fear as he fell limply against her, as if receiving a hug. His eyes closed and except for the rise and fall of his chest, he was still.

"Heero…" Sally whispered as she gently laid him on the bed's mattress. What would she tell the other's if she herself didn't even know what was going on?

"Do you know what's wrong with him, doctor?" A girl with shortly cut raven locks questioned with worry in her voice.

The doctor turned around to look at her with a seemingly sad look in his eyes as he bowed his head before shaking it back and forth slowly.

Noin, looking at the man she loved, bit her lip as her body quivered slightly under the news. There was no way that Milliardo would just collapse like this, exhaustion or not.

"Please excuse me," Noin said with an air of confidence as she swallowed her growing fear. "I have an important call to make."

The doctor nodded, understanding completely as he began packing his belongings, soon to leave his latest patient.

Out in the hallway, Noin walked briskly until she got to a private communicator with a visual display feedback. She inhaled sharply and then dialed the number engraved into her sharp mind.

"Hello?" A voice questioned, the private line opening up almost immediately. A stressed looking Lady Une was on the display screen.

"Miss Une." Noin said with a slight smile, not being able to bring herself to anything more than that. Her inner walls were crumbling. She had to help Zechs somehow.

"Noin?" Une blinked with surprise before giving a slight smile. "Something worrying you?" She questioned with a heavy sigh.

"Something's worrying you." Noin said back, wanting to know about her before informing the lady of Zechs and her situation.

Une looked away, slightly downcast. "One of our agents has had a sudden…attack you might say on his health." She said.

Noin looked at her, knowing that it must have been someone close to the lady for the person to effect **her** healthy state. "Who?"

"Heero Yuy." Une whispered so softly that if the world didn't fall so silent to Noin she wouldn't have heard it at all.

TBC

**Reviewer Responses:**

Heachan: Sorry about using the word teenager so much, I have problems with words sometimes. Weird fetishes you may say thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the story!

DarkAngel: The idea sounds good, thanks for the suggestion! I may do that! I love it when people may suggestions for my fics, it makes it easier to write the chapters sometimes. Thanks for the review!

Arayelle Lynn: Muahaha, Quatre will be entering the plot soon evil snickers I think you'll like the next chapter if you like Quatre. Thanks for the review, you might be right about the other reasons....

Lockea: Thanks for the review! I'm glad to see that you put up a new story so I'm going to have to go and see it (Frubu! Yea!) I guess that i need to update A Perfect Collection now, neh?

silversilence0: I had no idea that someone had the same idea (don't kill me!!) I was watching my box set and saw when Heero got controlled by the Zero System and I was wondering what happened so my mind wandered and I got all these weird ideas. I hate when that happens. Thanks for the compliment though! I'm glad that you like it! -

artgirl150: I updated, yea! Everyone celebrate! Sorry about this chapter being so short though, i just have a knack for cliffies, don't I?

crystal-gundam: Don't worry about Q-ball, he'll be the star of the next chapter - I would never leave him out in this type of story since he was also a master of the system.

Lockea: I do say that i would love to wreck havok across the Earth Sohere, so I believe I'm going to start a wonderful little war in this novel. Muahaha! And then these little words remind me of another fic I'm going to do (blast it! stupid idea's won't leave me! pulls hair)

Denebola Topas: It's nice to know that I've caught your interest in this story! Thanks for the review!

Artgirl150: Thanks for the review, Artgirl! Your compliments are just so nice! (I'm amazed i can write considering at how much i suck at English grammar sigh) Well, i hope you liked the chapter!

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I hope y'all liked the chapter!**

-Red Tail


	4. Zero's Next Victim

Chapter Four:

"Heero Yuy." The pieces all fit together. Heero and Zechs just didn't fall ill like that and the only thing that linked them together was that system. The Zero System.

"What did Sally say about this? Does it have to do with—" She stopped, her body quivering slightly with this new information out in the opening.

"She thinks it's the Zero Sytem, she's doing all she can." Une said calmly, her business mask now in place to hide all her momentarily features back when Noin first called.

Noin's eyes widened slightly when she remembered something. "…Wait…"Une looked at her with a slightly confused and riddled look on her features. "If you have to use the system for a while, wouldn't that mean that…"

"Quatre!" They both said with wide eyes.

"Where is he?!" Noin prodded, "He could be attacked or something!"

Une fumbled around on her desk and the sound of papers rustling around was obvious over the connection they shared currently. "He's at a meeting over in the L1 sector. Trowa's over there with him." She said, replaying the information on the paper to the former OZ soldier.

"Do you think he could be targeted?" Noin bit her lip slightly with worry etched into her face and eyes.

"It's a possibility…"

"Quatre?" Trowa questioned as the boy stopped for a moment as they reached the building. His eyes were blank before he blinked and shook his head, flashing a smile to Trowa showing he was all right.

"Aa, it's nothing." Trowa still looked worried at the blonde. "Just zoned out for a moment." Trowa nodded, accepting this answer.

Just as Quatre touched the door knob, his form trembled and convulsed a little bit as he took a sharp intake of breath that sounded almost like a gasp or cry of pain cut short. A hand flew to his temple, trying to stop the pain flooding through his pounding skull.

Numbers flashed through his vision, dancing and taunting him. Then three words stood out on his vision. 'System on stand-by' danced before his wide eyes as his body turned off and he then black out.

"Quatre!" Trowa caught the teen with his lightning fast reflexes and in one deft motion, pulled a communicator out of his Preventer's jacket.

A crackled voice relayed over the line, signaling to state what was going on. "…Barton?" the familiar voice of a Preventer questioned over the private line.

"Wufei," Trowa said as he shifted the weight of Quatre in his arms while heading to the car at the same time. "Get me Lady Une."

"Roger that." Wufei said, rushing towards Lady Une's office.

Throwing open the doors, Une glanced up with slight shock to see Wufei standing there. Noin was still on the other line and was trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

"Chang, don't you ever know the words 'knock first'?" Catching the look in the Chinese's onyx eyes she quieted herself.

He walked swiftly over to the desk, putting a communicator onto it. "We have a serious problem."

"What is it?" She questioned, easily catching the look in his eyes and his tone of voice when he said this.

"It's Quatre." Une looked over at Noin who had a frantic look in her eyes as Une spoke into the communicator.

"Barton?" A crackle on the line signaled her to start talking, showing that the former pilot of Heavyarms was listening. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." Une thought she could actually pick up a tinge of worry in his voice. "It's Quatre, he just collapsed or something."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"It looked a lot like what happened to Heero--" Then the line went blank for some abrupt reason.

"Barton?" Une tried different communication links. "Barton!?" She slammed the communicator and her fist into her desk, not even bothering to wince.

"What should I do?" Wufei questioned as he stood rigid before her.

"I don't know!" Une rubbed the side of her head slightly to try and stop the pounding headache that she knew would come. Three strong fighter's were beyond her help and she couldn't do a thing to help them. She felt so helpless. "Damnit!" She seethed with fury.

"Wha—" Noin was about to say but stopped when a knock on the door sounded and echoed in the quiet room.

The door's handle slowly opened as a puzzled Duo Maxwell opened up the door, blinking in confusion.

"How did your mission go, Maxwell?" Une questioned with a cool voice.

"I guess it went all cool." He said with a shrug. "What's going on in here?" They had yet to tell him about Heero, Zechs, or now Quatre.

Une sighed. "Maxwell, sit down." The braided youth obeyed, sensing that the news was going to be important somehow.

"While you were away we've been struck with a very serious problem." She said.

"What?" He joked, "Did Heero fail a mission?" He caught the look in her eyes when he had spoken Heero's name. "What's wrong with Heero?"

Une sighed. "We don't know but Sally and all of us are beginning to think we may have found out."

"So what is it?"

"We think it's the Zero System." Duo's breath caught in his throat.

TBC

Author's note:

I don't know about the pairings in this story; if people wanna take a vote fine with me. I've done HeeroxDuo pairings before and RelenaxHeero pairings before so I'm neutral.

Well, here y'all are, Quatre's been hit by the system. I think it might be kinda short so please don't murder me or anything -

About the story: Duo, Trowa, and Wufei will not be affected by the system since though they did use the system, they didn't master it like Quatre, Heero, and Zechs. Wufei kind o did but he never used the system again.

So I hope that this helps clear up some things.

A lot of people were wondering about Quatre, but I was trying to think of a way to introduce him to the system. **I also need a pairing for Quatre rather it be slash or not** since I'm going to do pairings in here. I hate how I'm so indecisive.

So people, **tell me what pairing you would like to see in this story** and we'll all take a happy little vote like Election Day!

BTW, thanks everyone for the great reviews! They really help me keep writing! Very sorry for the long wait everyone!

-Red Tail


	5. Cutting the Link

Author's note: Wow! Took forever for me to update, neh? Sorry for the long wait everyone, for this story I was struck with a writers block and well, wasn't really inspired to update it. Sorry again for the long wait! I'm really trying hard to get some updates going and stuff! Spring Break is here so hopefully it'll be easier before I have to go back to school.

Happy holidays everyone (if you celebrate Easter or not, enjoy Spring!) and enjoy the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Point Zero 

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five:

They walked quickly down the halls, the tiles making the heels of Une and Noin's shoes click rapidly as they strode as fast as they could without running towards the medical wing.

"Why didn't I realize this before!" Une muttered under her breath as she ran her hand through her loose light brown hair. She closed her eyes momentarily, ignoring the glance Noin shot at her during this time.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, we just didn't think that maybe the group starting to rebel could have the zero." The purplish haired woman glanced at her watch to see the time. Signs seemed to fly by, words jumbled except the arrows pointing to the medical wing.

"I still should have taken it in a possibility." Une mumbled, not listening to Noin's whole argument as to why it wasn't her fault when it was. "I'm supposed to be the leader of this organization!" She hissed, clenching her fists into balls so that her fingernails pierced her skin yet didn't make them bleed, luckily.

"Their attacks were disorganized, they lack what it takes to try and take over the world, which is exactly why we overlooked that." Noin added, pushing open a swinging door before Une walked into as they strode into the medical bay.

"Noin, don't try to deter me."

"I'm not," The woman replied back rather roughly before sighing with exasperation as they both slowed near the door leading into the room of patient Heero Yuy. "Besides, we all thought the zero was destroyed."

"Maybe we have files in the mainframe. Lord knows what Heero put in them any ways." Une said, opening the door and motioning towards the bed before stopping in her tracks, hand raised in the air and not moving besides a twitch of the finger or two.

The bed was empty, sheets thrown at the end of the bed as if he kicked them off himself. The IV drip line was dangling, swinging back and forth because of the light breeze.

"Damnit!" Une said, throwing her hands up as she pressed an intercom button on the wall near the door to call for Sally.

"I knew we shouldn't have put him in a window room." Noin sighed, biting her lip as she walked over to the edge and looked out. Luckily, this was only the fifth story floor and there was a field of grass below to cushion his fall. Hopefully, if Heero had jumped he would be all right. Then again, from what Sally told her about when he jumped off the twenty-third floor or what not and survived, she somehow figured he would. Nothing less than perfect from the Perfect soldier, neh?

"Someone called?" A panted voice replied, Sally having hands on her knees with a white lab coat on as she straightened out her uniform and stood up when she saw Une and Noin in the room.

Of course they decided to block her view of the bed so she couldn't see the bed and it's vacancy. She tilted her head and a worried expression came over her face, "What's wrong?"

Une stepped aside, heels clicking once more as they connected sharply with the flat surface. She gestured to the bed and her posture stiffened. "We have a problem."

Sally raised an eloquent eyebrow and a confused look crossed her features. "What sort of problem?"

"Can you not see that the bed is empty?" Une questioned, Noin deciding to keep to herself and remaining silent while watching her friend. She didn't seem too concerned if she thought so herself.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" She grabbed the few charts there were hanging in a small box on the outside of the door and looked at them before tucking them under her arm.

'Weren't there more papers last time?' Noin wondered, trying to peer at the papers tucked securely under the braided girl's arm. 'Why is she acting so calm?'

"He's gone!" Une shouted, huffing up rather angrily at the thought of Yuy jumping out of a hospital again to go back to work the next day.

He never did have the word 'rest' or 'day off' entered into his mind or the perfect soldier training. Not that they would anyway, he had to be perfect after all. Did they expect him to try to end the war and simply die…? They never thought of the effects on the teen after the war.

Luckily the Preventers were formed and the former OZ executive managed to convince him to come and join the forces. With much arguments and locking of doors to keep him in the room to listen to her.

After the war, Heero didn't have much to do with his life so he was somewhat lost in the world without a real purpose. The first part of the year was fine, until the depression started kicking in, as if Dr. J was alive and messing with the 'programming' everyone claimed he had.

"Oh," Sally said with a nod of her head and turned before throwing over her shoulder, "I know."

"What do you mean by you know he's not here?" Noin questioned, causing her friend to halt mid-step. "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"No." Sally said, "Because currently he's in the same room as Zechs." Une and Noin stared at her before she turned around, "I thought that it would make it more secure."

"More secure?" The two rushed up beside the doctor as she continued to make her way past rooms towards the one now housing Zechs and Heero. Quatre was going to be picked up soon, slowly making his way towards the Preventer Headquarters, hopefully.

Sally sighed heavily as she brushed one of her golden braids on either side of her face over her shoulder and smiled weakly at the two. "There was an attack here earlier."

"What! When!" Time seemed to speed up, the day's events hitting the two rather roughly like a bullet or speeding train. Since when did life get so complicated?

"It was a little over thirty minutes, but luckily Duo was here to help me and everything got taken care of. Except…" Her eyes clouded and she trailed off, bending over to grab a paper she dropped as the braid thrown over her shoulder fell over to be identical with the other side.

"…Except?"

Sally ignored the question for the moment and withdrew keys from her pocket easily and then opened a thick door, letting the two into a large room with no windows that was rather welcoming and not as foreboding as the other rooms. They seemed to reek of medicine, antiseptic and the smell of blood or death in some parts.

"They got away." Duo said, walking out from one of the more shadowed corners where he had dragged a chair over and then watched over the silent former soldiers.

"That's not good." Une rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. It was already a long day… and it was already about one o'clock in the afternoon so she still had a lot of hell to go through.

'Perfect,' Her mind dryly thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes and fell back into a chair, Noin following her example as Sally decided to do a small check up on her patients condition.

"Why was the window open?" Noin questioned, referring to back in the room. "Isn't it unsafe with these people still around?"

"We had to air out the room for the next patient and the assailants can come in any window they choose. Look at the one in Milliardo's former room. They certainly did a number on that.

"But that's bullet proof glass!" Une proclaimed, jumping out of her seat so fast it teetered precociously on its four limbs before settling back down.

"Bullet proof, but what about lasers and all that over stuff they used on it?" Sally snorted, taking out a flashlight to gently open Zech's eyes and see if the pupil dilated, stayed the same, or did when the light was shone in his eyes. The pupil got smaller, making Sally smile. This was good, his brain still reacted to light and wasn't brain dead.

She did the same procedure with Heero and smiled when she saw his condition the same as Zechs. Perhaps she was paranoid, but then again, she had a reason to be. The Zero system messes with peoples minds, so it could effect how they function, maybe even killing him like that Trant person or whoever.

"The IV?"

"Heero woke up for a short period and freaked when he thought he was in some testing facility." Her eyes softened and she brushed one of his bangs out of the way before it moved back into place. His hair was just as stubborn as himself.

"So that's why you've moved them here, so it doesn't look so much like a hospital?" Noin questioned and smiling when she got a nod from Sally. "Good thinking."

"Thank you." Sally said, "But it was really nothing. Compared to what these two are going through, we're only still on our way to getting to square one."

"I know." Noin lowered her head and her shoulder slumped forward as if in defeat as she sighed and stretched the knots out of her tight back muscles.

"This is only the beginning." Une whispered, "Things are going to get a lot tougher now. We need to gather the Gundam pilots and make sure Relena stays near them as much as possible. Luckily they weren't as exposed to the system as Heero, Zechs, and Quatre."

"We can't let the public now about this, we can't let anyone know about this." Duo stood from his chair in the darker part of the room and looked at them seriously in the eye, "If anyone finds out what's going on it can mean serious trouble for any rebellious groups laying low."

"Right." They all nodded their heads.

"Sir," The large business chair moved slightly to show the occupant was listening to what the lower soldier had to say.

"…Yes?" The voice was cold, sending shivers down the cadet's spine and at the same time earning the leader a sense of respect.

"The team was unable to capture and secure 01 and 06. 04 is en-route to the building, Preventer's HQ." The man said, looking up from his clipboard and held his breath.

"I figured somehow it wouldn't work. Three pilot's is enough though, to be held under the system."

"Sir?" The soldier questioned again, standing somewhat at ease in the semi darkness. "What orders shall I give to the scientists and others?"

"Tell them to stop the system, turning down the lowest it will go yet don't completely turn it off. We have to have them under our grasps." The Leader said in a firm voice. "There is no room for failure now."

"Yes sir!" The man saluted smartly before walking out of the room with a stiff looking position while he went to go and give orders to the men in charge of the Zero system.

A girl giggled in the room, dark brown, almost black hair cascading over her shoulders as she stared at the man in the chair with her deep cobalt eyes. "I take it you know what you're doing."

"Yes." The man snapped rather gruffly, "They'll get "better" and when they're alone, not watched, and loosely guarded we'll activate the system up to more power so they'll weaken." Nirimu said with a sigh, turning his chair to face the girl.

"Really, as long as the Doctor gets what he wants he's perfectly fine with whatever you do with the others. Perhaps he'll even lend you some help to start your crazy little war."

"It's not a crazy little war," Nirimu retorted as he turned to her with an evil smirk on his face, "It'll be one of the biggest marked down in history."

"Well then, I just can't wait until we have our moment of victory and claim the earth in the name of the colonies."

"Yes, I can't wait until that day arrives either." He said, throwing in his two sense worth to her sentence. He got up gently from the chair and spun it back around before turning to face the girl sitting atop of his filing cabinet.

"Someone once said 'outer space has a bad habit of sending menacing things to earth' or something of the sort." The girl giggled, "Well, we'll just have to see how well the people of Earth will fight or how they will act under servants of the colonies."

"Yes, and it will all be tangible thanks to Heero Yuy, Quatre Winer and Zechs Marquise." He laughed coldly as well as the girl.

"This whole era's just going to end in a loud bang."

"I concur." The girl smiled wickedly, showing off her pure white teeth as she ran her tongue over her parched lips.

They both laughed, "And the Queen of Peace, Relena Peacecraft's heart will be served to us on a gold platter by the one she's always loved."

TBC

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews people! You're all so nice (even though I've been mean and haven't updated since whenever).I can't wait until I start wrecking havoc in the Gundam Universe! Muahahah!

Comments and feedback is always loved:huggles teddy bear:

in Liebe, Red Tail


	6. Hospitals and Captures

Note: Woo! Only one more chapter to go for this story :giggles maniacally:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Point Zero**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six:

"How do you feel?" Sally looked up from her clipboard to peer at the youth who seemed to be staring off into space, eyes looking out the window. His bangs shadowed his eyes and face, a tangible depression hanging in the air.

Heero didn't turn to face her to give his reply, which was a simple, "Hn."

Sally managed to hold back her sigh of exasperation. His answers to the previous one hundred and twenty simple questions had been the same as the last, "hn."

"I can't release you until you give me a simple yes or no to these questions." She pointed out with a small smile. Her eyes glittered with amusement. Heero would do anything to get out of a hospital; the memories of when he had been captured came to her mind.

Shivering slightly, she pushed them away forcefully, remembering the blood on the observation table…like he had ripped out of his restraints. Duo, she later talked to, had nodded to that, saying that he had indeed ripped the restraints.

"Now," she cleared her throat, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Her pen was poised, ready to jot down anything in her shorthand.

"Fine. No. In that order." He briskly replied, sending a glare to her that dared her to ask him any more questions. "Can I have my clothes back now?"

She had seen him look down at the hospital gown with distaste, probably adding another tally as to why he hated the whole idea of hospitals. Smiling, she nodded and got to her feet, "I'll be back in a sec."

"Hn." As she exited, she could help but shake her head with mild frustration; some people never seemed to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you both to promise me that you will take care and come back in less than an hour." Sally crossed her arms, that stern look hanging in the doctor's posture and position that made Quatre nod his head meekly.

"Hn." Quatre nudged Heero with his elbow in the side. Turning his cold gaze towards Quatre, who was silently pleading for him to not let them make a scene with Sally, who was already on edge for letting them leave to get some clothes. "Fine." He muttered, falling for Quatre' puppy-eyed look.

Quatre smiled brightly, "Don't worry, Miss Sally!" He pulled Heero's arm, "It's just that these clothes are a little big and ours are kinda torn to bits and stuff."

Heero looked down with distaste at Zechs clothes that he had borrowed, a simple tee that would form fit the older man was rather large on him, constantly hanging off his shoulder. The pants were more like cargo pants on him, dragging on the floor. Luckily, Noin packed a belt as she prepared to leave to get Zechs medical attention, otherwise the pants would have fallen down by now.

"Behave yourself." Sally replied, following them out and opening the glass door of the hospital for them.

A black car waited for the right moment, the occupants inside readying their guns and the driver prepared to take the car to full throttle.

"Shall we go and greet them?" Some men chuckled, fingers tensed and readied on the safety and the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noin smiled, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears of happiness as she gently touched Zechs' hand, hoping that it wasn't too much to make him pull away from her touch. He was always worried that people might see them and target her, endangering herself and…their unborn child.

"You worried me, Zechs." She squeezed her hand, glad to feel him squeeze back.

"Uh…" He licked his dry lips, Noin pulling back and reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table.

Gently holding his head up, she brought the crystalline glass up to his lips and he closed his eyes, taking small but steady sips of water.

"Thanks, Noin." She smiled in reply. Opening his ice blue eyes once more, he looked around and noticed another bed near his own and, when he turned his head the other way, another was on the other side. He raised an eyebrow.

"Heero's already gone, same for Quatre." At the questioning look on his face, her voice turned solemn when she remembered the events that had happened while Zechs had been comatose from the system.

"Noin?" His worried voice brought her out of her thoughts, pulling her back to the realm of reality. "What happened? Why am I here?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing his hand up to press against her cheek, the other placing a protective hand over her swelling abdomen, "I almost lost you…"

Confusion flittered across his eyes, "What happened?"

"The ZERO…someone has it and was using it against you, Heero, and Quatre…" She opened her eyes to see Zechs cold eyes, knowing what question was coming next.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He ground out evenly, temper flaring, but coolly collected behind his poker mask.

"No." He sighed in relief.

"Why am I awake then?" He couldn't help but question, "It seems like days have past since…"

"Day's have past, Zechs." Noin looked over to the other beds with a forlorn look on her face, "It's been a while since either of you have moved Sally said that Heero had a small attack, like a seizure or something, but that ended quickly enough." Zechs frowned.

"Relena's been worried sick over the three of you."

Relena. That name snapped her brother back to attention, Zechs jerking his body up. Noin's gently, but firm touch pushed him back against the pillows. "She's fine."

"How come I can't get up and the other's could?" He questioned with mild irritation, snorting and crossing his arms.

"Because they woke up earlier than you." She let out a small laugh when she saw him twitch his eyebrow in irritation. Wondering why he was so irritated, she simply got a damp cloth and brushed it over her fiancé's forehead.

"Always competing for things, Zechs." A smile graced her lips as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "It'll only cause you trouble."

He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "Always." She gasped when he dragged her down for a passionate kiss.

When he released her from the kiss, she was red like a tomato and flushed. She half-heartedly slapped him lightly on the shoulder. Leaning up to whisper in her ear, she closed his eyes and leaned in to her body that molded perfectly with his larger frame. "There's never any trouble with you."

She couldn't help but sigh in content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frowning, Noin pulled herself out of the dream world, wondering what was going on. Groaning at her uncomfortable position, she realized that she was still in Zechs arms. Chuckling lightly, she took his arms wrapped around her and gently leaned him down back onto the pillows and hospital bed.

She couldn't help but smile again in happiness at the content look on his face.

Then, as she mad her way over to close the window, gun shots rang out in the air. Eyes wide, Noin instinctively ducked, out of the view for the window or any sniper attacks.

The squealing of tires next hit her, arms wrapped protectively over her stomach to cradle the unborn life.

"Noin!" Zechs' eyes instantly flashed open, body jerking up as he noticed his beloved crouched under the window sill, arms wrapped over her stomach. Was she hit! His temper flared once more and he rushed out of his bed, the hospital gown giving Noin a rather pleasant view of the powerful and long legs.

"Zechs…what happened?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"I don't know…" He shook his head in confusion, fighting the uneasy feeling in his mind that was tugging at him that could only mean the system was reactivated again. He ignored numbers tingeing his vision, fighting the system.

"Noin! Zechs!" Noin drew her worried eyes away from Zechs who knelt down beside her. Sally came rushing into the room, face flushed and looking rather out of breath.

"Sally! What's going on?" She gripped onto Zechs' sleeve. He took an intake of breath, fighting off the nausea now attacking him.

"Heero! These men came driving up and took out some guns and shot him, then grabbed him!"

Noins eyes were wide with worry, "What about Quatre!"

"Quatre managed to pull out his gun and fired, but there were too many." She took a deep breath, hoping to catch her breath, "He took off running until he stopped and collapsed. Like they shot a tranq at him."

"Or the system was reactivated." Zechs managed weakly, body swaying until he couldn't keep his balance. He collapsed in Noin's arms.

Noin screamed, eyes wide with worry and frantic for the safety of her soon-to-be husband. Zechs' eyes slid close, his ears picking up noises that sounded like he was underwater and hearing them.

Strange, why did it sound like Noin screaming his name? Somehow, he felt at ease in the darkness claiming him, not finding the energy or strength to really care.

Strange, why would Noin be crying? Hm…he relaxed in the black void. What a sad thought…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora giggled lightly as she brushed her hand over Heero's cheek. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, but when he would wake up…he would be a perfect killing machine like what he once was.

"Oh, big brother! You're so naïve! Letting that girl brainwash you with that stupid peace stuff!" She giggled, "It's just like broccoli—it's bad stuff!"

Nirimu put a hand on her shoulder and she blinked, looking up at the man who stared down at their prize, or at least their first prize of three.

"The colonies will have Earth in a vice grip." Sora said, childish laughter and mirth fleeting from her somber and now defiant voice.

"Yes." He smirked when looking at Heero.

"Big brother…" Sora brushed away a strand of hair hanging in his eyes, noting as it moved back to where it originally was. She couldn't help but smile. 'We are all just going to be pawns for the greater things, you and me.'

"The scientists will be coming in to wake him up." His hand left the position that it was on her shoulder. "You can stay here, if you'd like." He turned, waking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Sir?" A soldier questioned, hand up in a salute and poised for action and orders.

"Things were going to slow for the plan, we need to speed up things. Winner and Marquise should be arriving any moment. Have it that J see to them also and have them ready." He looked down the hallway leading towards his office. Sora would come later, after 01 was all prepared and ready, to look at the Earth that they would soon claim.

"Understood. Any other orders, sir?"

"No." He turned on his heel and then walked down the hallway in swift strides and held his head high like any commanding officer would. Turning, he opened the door to his office and went inside.

Closing the door, he could help but wonder how the Gundam pilots would react when fighting against their fellow comrades and friends… He snickered at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo's fist slammed into the table with fury. "We can't just let them get in the hands of those people!"

Une glared at Duo, looking calmly at the other occupants in the boardroom; "We need to remain composed." Shooting a look at Duo, she continued, "There isn't much that we can do at this stage."

"So basically we're sitting ducks." Wufei crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "We're letting the enemy have the advantage."

Trowa turned to look at the Chinese pilot, "But they already do have an advantage, whether or not we can do anything. They have Quatre, Zechs, and Heero."

"We're limited also." Sally replied, "They can use Heero and the others as hostages, or even against us. The ZERO can warp things to their own advantage."

Une rubbed her temples, "I've got a team already trying to work on some stuff involving this. They're trying to pinpoint the location."

"Why aren't we on that team!" Duo shouted, standing up, "Look, these are our comrades and friends, not just Preventer's."

"Maxwell…" Une warned.

"That's it," Wufei looked up with a raised eyebrow. "We don't need orders to do nothing here!" He tossed his jacket on the table. "I quit."

Trowa stood up, tossing his jacket on the table also. "We're Gundam pilots, so we'll do this our way."

"These enemies have no honor." Wufei stood up also and tossed his jacket in the pile of the other two's jackets.

"You can't leave!" Sally protested.

Noin nodded, "What if something happens—you don't have anything for backup!" She glanced at Une, who was rigid and remained quiet, "You can't do anything without your Gundams!"

"I remember something like that on the terms of Mariemaia's revolt…" Duo replied, "And, if I remember correctly, we did manage to stop that and survive."

"What your doing could affect Heero, Quatre, and Zechs safety!" Sally retorted.

Duo looked at Noin, "You can sit here with them, doing nothing until you are in the enemies grasp, but we won't let that happen." He turned, opening the door.

The other's walked out and Trowa paused, turning to look back at Noin, "When we get Zechs back, we'll send him to you." Duo snickered and Noin turned a little red at what she thought Duo's perverted mind was probably thinking.

The door closed, the handle twisting back so the door was shut.

They stared at the door, almost expecting Duo to run back in and laugh at them, saying it was just a joke and 'we sure got you!' or something along the lines of that. No one opened up the door, not even the slightest movement from the doorknob.

And, as if speaking for itself, the silence brought their answer. They were gone, and meant business. Sally sank into a chair and felt like banging her head against the table, "Looks like we're SOL."

TBC

Author's note:

Does this long chapter make up for all the other ones that weren't very long and my lack of updates for this story:Sighs: It was a little rushed at the end I think, but the funny part was that the last part was written first and the first part last. I'm happy cause this story is almost done! Yeah:giggles:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Love, Red Tail


	7. Endings and Beginnings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Point Zero

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Final Chapter:

Heero raised the gun at Relena, a cold look in his eyes as he tensed his trigger finger, readying himself to fire. He blinked…so why was his finger frozen?

"Heero…" Relena whispered, the name resounding through the silent room as she stood slowly in her chair. The gun never wavered from it's course.

"I'll kill you." But why couldn't he pull the stupid trigger! Heero glared at her, daring her to move for a weapon so he would have to defend himself and kill her at the same time.

"Heero?" His eyes darted back, lowering until they landed on Sora's face, who was staring at him with confusion.

"Sora." Heero looked at her, "Get out of here." He turned his attention back to Relena.

"Big brother…!" She pouted, wanting attention like what little children needed when they were young. Heero narrowed his eyes.

Relena blinked in shock when her ears hear Sora's words. "B-brother?" She sputtered, mouth gaping like fish as her eyes darted between Heero and Sora.

"I want you to pay attention!" Sora stomped her foot angrily and Heero turned around to shoot a glare at her. Her eyes turned watery with this.

"Go. Away." He bit out, growling at her before turning his attention back at his target.

"Sora…" Relena looked at the child with hope, body frozen. "Did you do this to Heero?" The girl nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Relena decided to put her hope into Heero's little sister. "Don't you miss how Heero used to be? When he was around me, he used to smile and be happy… to me it seemed. Would you rather have the fighting and killing machine that he hates?"

Sora frowned, blink for a few seconds as she pondered this, "Heero used to smile for me." Her face formed into a pout.

"Can you stop the system from holding him even more?"

She nodded, "Sure! All you have to do is say 'Odin'!" She blinked, taken aback, "Hey!"

The gun fell from Heero's grip and clattered to the floor. Heero took a step back, eyes slowly gaining focus on the world around him.

He looked down at the girl near his side, staring at him with wide eyes, "Sora…?" His brows knit together in confusion.

Sora ran forward, hugging his legs while reaching for the gun unbeknownst to the others in the room which were Relena and Heero. "I missed you, big brother!"

Heero shook his head, putting a hand up to press against his forehead, "What's going on?"

"That girl, your little sister…is part of a group trying to take over the world by using you, Quatre, and Milliardo."

Heero turned his now stony gaze down to his little sister, "Sora…" She looked down with sadness.

Biting her lower lip, she mumbled, "I just wanted…"

"To cause trouble? Sora, the world was at stake." He crossed his arms.

"Heero, everything happens for a reason." Relena said, trying to make light of the situation as she walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his forearm.

"That man will come for you again, knowing that you know everything about me and the other's now…" He ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Sora took some steps back, stepping away from them slowly.

"Sora?" Heero looked up, noting her gaining distance. He froze when he heard the sound of his gun's safety being switched off. "Sora!" He hissed.

"Remember what I told you, Heero? Odin?" She questioned, gun loaded and raised.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Relena's voice was full of worry and she took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Relena halted in her footsteps. "Remember Odin, that everything happens for a purpose." She raised the gun up to her temple. Heero's eyes widened.

"Think of the greater things, brother." The gun fried and Relena screamed. Heero fell to his knees as his younger sister's body dropped to the floor, limp. He closed his eyes and felt the tears sting his vision. When was the last time he had cried?

"Heero…!" Relena sobbed, falling to her knees also and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

And like that, everything was over. Nirimu was sent to prison, him, Quatre, and Milliardo were freed of the Zero's grip and they killed the system once and for all. And, only one person died…one person by the name of Sora Lowe.

**OWARI**

"I still don't understand what happened exactly…" Duo questioned as he scratched the back of his head, yelping when Hilde pulled on it with a happy grin on her face. "Don't say it--!"

"Baka." Heero muttered, knowing Duo thought Hilde would say it. He'd save her the trouble.

"Hey!" He stuck out his tongue at Heero who simply glared back at him.

"Maxwell, would you like for me to remove that tongue for you?" Wufei questioned with a devious glint in his charcoal eyes, smirking down at Duo from where he was standing, hovering over Duo with his katana unsheathed. Sally stared at him before sighing and shaking her head with a small laugh.

"Down boy…" Someone muttered, most likely Sally. Wufei glared at Sally who looked back at him innocently.

"Wufei…" Quatre said with a worried look in his eyes, moving forward to stop his friends from fighting before Trowa placed an hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Trowa?"

"Let them figure it out." Trowa suggested, "They'll have to solve it themselves. Besides," his emerald eye looked at Quatre, a small smile on his face, "I wouldn't want them to hurt you in each other's place." Quatre smiled back at his friend.

"Thanks, Trowa."

Duo remembered his question and piped up once more, "So…what happened, really?" Zechs sighed and shook his head, not really wanting to know exactly how everything had happened indeed.

"Basically, Nirimu used Sora so she would help exploit all Heero's weaknesses and…" she glanced at Heero who was staring back at her. Letting out a small blush, she returned her mind to the topic at hand, "She also had the codes for activating, and using, the ZERO system."

"So what, she kinda hacked into you guys' minds?" Quatre nodded his head. "Something like that, huh?" Zechs nodded his head with Quatre this time. "Well I'll be." Duo shrugged, sinking back into his chair.

"Why did Sora do all this?"

Heero's muscles tensed, and, turning his head away from the others to stare at the wall, "She wanted my attention."

Noin stared at him with sympathy, not knowing what it would feel like to loose someone so close in blood and relations. She let her hand drift to her stomach once more. "Aren't you sad, Heero?" She whispered, "She was your sister…"

Heero looked at her, surprise flickering through his prussian eyes before shaking his head, "I never even knew I had a sister."

"How can you not know?" Duo muttered under his breath, getting a glare from Heero, which he merrily grinned back at.

"She was a puppet, used like Mariemaia."

"So…" Quatre looked at everyone, "That's it?" Everyone nodded to him.

"Well…" All eyes of the people occupying the room turned to look at a blushing Noin and Zechs, who held her hand in his grip. The purplish haired woman stood, gaze on the ground.

"What is it, Miss Noin?" Quatre questioned with worry evident in his bluish green eyes. He brushed some of his bangs out of his gaze and stared at the woman, then at Zechs.

"You see, I'm pregnant…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: XD End of Point Zero, somewhat abrupt I thinkish. I don't know why…but I felt like killing Sora…oh well :)

**Blooper for the end:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm pregnant."

"Woo woo! Looks like Zechs got busy over there on mars!" Hilde smacked Duo upside the head with her face turning red like a tomato.

"Wish she'd do that with me…" Duo muttered under his breath, wraping an arm over Hilde's shoulder.

"What? Take you to Mars and back…?" Hilde leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Duo's lips.

"Looks like that's Mars for you Duo."

"Dishonorable." Wufei muttered.

Sally looked over at the Chinese, grinning widely. "Would you protest if I did that to you."

Wufei's red turned bright red and Sally laughed, Wufei muttering curses in all the languages he knew.

"You're pregnant!" Relena couldn't help but exclaim after getting over her shock.

"Yep!" Noin said proudly, "About two months in my now!" The girl's in the room squealed in excitement, crowding around the expecting mother.

"So…" Zechs looked over at Duo who was still rubbing his sore head. "Would you be made if Heero did that to Relena?"

"Omae o Korosu."

"Perhaps you shouldn't…."

"Don't deny it, Quat! We all now you got down and busy with Dorothy!"

Quatre turned red and sputtered, before glaring at the braided baka. "Okay, now you can kill him."

Grinning, Heero pulled out his gun. "Five seconds to add to the fun?" The other boy's nodded in agreement, counting down.

5…4…3…2…1…

Let's just say that Zechs never knew how much like a girl Duo was when he screamed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love, Red Tail


End file.
